1 de Marzo
by Saphira Kirkland
Summary: El 1 de marzo es una fecha especial para los Kirkland.
**Bueno, aquí Saphira con este one shot dedicado a *redoble de tambores* Gales**

 **Que lo disfrutéis :3**

1 de marzo de 2016

Gales

Cardiff

Dylan soñaba.

Los brazos de su madre, quien le susurraba una canción de cuna para que se durmiera.

El calor del fuego que hacía que ni él ni su hermano mayor se helaran en la noche.

El día que nacieron los gemelos. La alegría con la que los recibieron.

El día que Arthur nació. Los juegos y bromas que lo acompañaron.

El día que firmaron la Carta Magna. Los gemelos ya hacían menos bromas.

Discusiones. Traiciones. Independencia. El Imperio. La decadencia.

La época moderna.

Un año más.

Despertó en una pradera, apoyado en su inseparable compañero Fafnir. Se estiró y vio a su alrededor. Había nubes en el cielo, pero afortunadamente no anunciaban tormenta. Una voz resonó en su mente.

"¿Volvemos a casa?" le dijo el dragón desperezando sus alas y girando la cabeza hacia su compañero.

\- Sí, se hace tarde y hace rato fue la hora del té – dijo la nación. Aquella mañana había sido dura.

Todos los años, sus hermanos le felicitaban por teléfono, o iban a visitarlo si podían. Este año sin embargo no había recibido ni siquiera un mensaje con un "Happy Birthday bro". Igual estaban todos ocupados, y no habían tenido tiempo, cavilaba.

Montó sobre el dragón y este alzó el vuelo. Vio los paisajes que decoraban su país debajo suyo pasando a toda velocidad. Fafnir tomó altura para que los humanos que lo vieran volando lo pudieran confundir con algún ave rapaz de gran tamaño que buscara caza. Se ocultó entre las nubes y fue lanzando breves bocanadas de fuego delante suya a intervalos para que su jinete no se helara.

Llegaron a Cardiff y a las afueras aterrizaron. Fafnir disminuyó su tamaño y fue a acomodarse en los hombros de Dylan como acostumbraba.

Dylan sacó las llaves de su casa, bastante modesta en comparación con la casa que normalmente ocupaba. El palacio de Buckingham era demasiado ostentoso como vivienda diaria en su opinión.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que no hacían falta llaves, pues la puerta estaba entreabierta. Miró a Fafnir durante un segundo, y con una señal le indicó que atacara en caso de que hubiera alguna persona non grata en la casa.

Dylan abrió la puerta y avanzó buscando el interruptor de la luz. Una vez que lo accionó, se oyeron chirridos y pitidos que lo sobresaltaron y miró buscando el causante.

O los causantes.

En su salón había una gran pancarta que rezaba: "Happy Birthday Wales". Los causantes del estruendo, eran ni más ni menos que Ian y Patrick, Alfred, Jeff, Vlad y Peter, quienes lo seguían causando, aunque hiciera rato que encendiera la luz. Arthur, Scott, Matthew, Lukas, Chris y Xiao por el contrario intentaban hacerse escuchar por encima del jaleo, ya sea para decir "sorpresa" como pudo leer Dylan de los labios de Matthew y Chris o para pedir que se callaran los demás.

Al final fueron Arthur y Scott los que con sus cariñosas manos les quitaron los silbatos y… ¿De dónde diablos habían sacado Ian y Alfred aquellas tubas? Bueno, el caso es que el estruendo terminó y el riesgo de quedarse sordo había pasado.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Dylan – dijo Matthew con aquella voz tan suave que tenía. Dylan, ya más recuperado de la sorpresa y sin sentir ya aquel molesto pitido que se le quedó cuando dejaron de hacer ruido, le acarició la cabeza en agradecimiento.

\- Los demás no han podido venir, pero me han pedido que te felicite de su parte – dijo Chris. – Feliz cumpleaños Dylan.

A Dylan no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando fue arrastrado y abrazado con lo que en un primer momento confundió con dos moles titánicas que lo aplastarían y le harían puré, pero que en un segundo vistazo vio que eran Alfred y Jeff, quienes parecían competir con quien lo estrujaría más. Después de varios mordiscos de Fafnir se separaron y pudo respirar.

\- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DYLAN – dijeron los dos al unísono. ¿Por qué no podían ser como sus hermanos menores que se comportaban de forma más civilizada?

Una vez que Arthur les señaló la mesa donde habían colocado hamburguesas, ponche, licores, y pasteles varios, se acercaron Vlad y Lukas a felicitarlo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – dijeron los dos, uno más efusivo que el otro.

\- Gracias chicos. – les respondió. – Luego si queréis os llevo a vosotros y a mi hermano a ver los dragoncitos que nacieron hace un par de días. – Aquella sugerencia les iluminó la cara a ambos, y fueron a decírselo a Arthur.

\- O sea, feliz cumpleaños Dylan – se acercó Xiao, quien se acercó a él y acarició un poco la cabeza de Fafnir.

\- Gracias Xiao. – Dijo él. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró rodeado de muchos brazos.

Era el centro de un gran abrazo familiar. Sus hermanos lo rodeaban y le decían con coordinación (algo muy pocas veces visto en la familia Kirkland):

\- Feliz cumpleaños hermanito.

Dylan se dejó abrazar.

Estaba aliviado, y sentía que el lazo de hermandad que tenía y compartía con ellos crecía, como lo hacía todos los años.

No hay nada como el estar rodeado de las personas que te quieren.

Por mucho que se hayan peleado en el pasado o por las peleas y discusiones que habrá en el futuro, ellos siempre se apoyarán.

Porque simplemente son hermanos.

Y eso era lo que los uniría siempre.

 **Espero que os haya gustado ^^, en alguna parte leí que a Gales se le atribuía el 1 de marzo como día nacional (o cumpleaños)**

 **No olvidéis dejar un review, que no muerdo :3**

 **Hasta la próxima :3**

 **PD: El capítulo de Chronicles estará listo para la semana que viene como muy tarde.**

 **Ahora sí, ciao ^^**


End file.
